Kyle Rayner Green Lantern: Seeing the Light
by George Gebhardt
Summary: The life of Green Lantern Kyle Rayner.
1. Chapter 1

Planet Mogo. The Living Planet. He served as a Green Lantern long ago. He serves as one once again, albeit a bit differently. This time he acts as the home base for Green Lanterns everywhere. This is where new recruits train to be Green Lanterns, where a good number of the present Green Lanterns live and where other Green Lanterns seek a respite from their duties, wherever they may lead them.

Anya Savenlovich, former Lt. Colonel in the Russian Air Force, was once recruited to be a Green Lantern by Kyle Rayner long ago. He sought her out, along with the others, to re-up her membership. She's a Green Lantern once more.

She's the welcoming party for Arsenal. Roy Harper hasn't seen his friend for the longest time. Years.

He insisted on coming. To bring Kyle back to Earth. For a funeral. Kyle tried to tell him he could manage on his own. Roy was hearing none of it. Kyle relented.

"Hello, Mr. Harper," said Savenlovich.

"You can call me Roy, Anya."

Roy knows her quite well. Through conversations with Kyle over the years, when they had time to talk. Think about that long-distance plan.

And at the battle, of course.

It was a crisis. Good versus evil. Like it's always been. Under insurmountable odds. Not everyone came away unscathed. Not everyone came away-- at all.

It was hell. What did they do? They brought the fight to hell's doorstep. There's always someone behind the curtain. Behind it all. Many assumed it was Luthor. Or Psycho Pirate. While others felt the blame could be placed at the feet of Per Degaton.

No, these shoes were too big for any of them to fill. Only one fit the bill.

Darkseid.

Roy remembers it like it was yesterday. It seemed like everyone was there. JLA. JSA. The Titans, present and former. His group, The Outsiders. So many others. Too many to count. A lot answered the call. The expected. The unexpected. Every walk of life from Earth and afar had a hand in it.

And of course, the Corps. was there.

Darkseid was put down. Forever. But he didn't go without inflicting great harm to his last combatant, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner. Darkseid came to his demise, while Kyle Rayner was able to walk away, although under the guidance of his fellow Lanterns.

Kyle was blind.

"So where is he," said Harper.

"He's down in the dungeon," said Savenlovich.

"The dungeon? You guys have a dungeon?" inquired Harper.

"No, not a real one. We just call it that. Kyle goes down to Mogo's sublevels...and well...just tortures himself. He puts himself through whatever tests Mogo can throw at him. And through varying temperatures. The most frigid to the most extreme heat. Even Guy thinks it's nuts."

"Why does he do it?" said Harper.

"He says to prepare himself--for anything and everything--in whatever condition," shrugs Savenlovich.

Roy and Anya step into the elevator and head down. Way down. They step off of the elevator and head north to where Kyle is "training."

Roy sees his friend huddled in a corner. "Man, Kyle. It's like a sauna in here."

"Sorry about that. Hey Mogo, normal temps will do," said Rayner.

"Sure Kyle," said Mogo.

While Roy looks the same, what seems like a millenia ago between the two, Kyle looks remarkedly different. That short spikey hair has turned into a shoulder-length mane. He also added a goatee.

And it was hard to not notice, to Roy's detriment, that Kyle was standing there stark naked before the two of them.

"Yo, Kyle. It's good to see you--but not all of you. How about a towel, my man."

As a robe appears and covers his body, Kyle says, "Sorry about that Roy. But you should see the look on your face."

"Yeah, that's good and all--wait a minute. Did you say '_see_'?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to get changed and finish packing," said Rayner. "Anya, take Roy to the training grounds. I'm sure Connor will be glad to see him. I'll meet you there in just a bit."

Roy wanted to see Connor. It's been a while. But he fully understood why. There was no ashram on Earth that could have created enough distance between him and Star City. He needed to get away. From Ollie.

"So, how is Connor doing Anya?" asked Harper.

"He's doing rather well. He's one of the best instructors here," she said. "At first he was rather subdued. As you say--down in dumps? But after some time, the shell he built around himself cracked open. Kyle, Guy and the other Green Lanterns wouldn't have brought him here to just mope around. Here, he has a purpose. With us. And I think he realizes that."

Realization. That's what brought Connor Hawke to Mogo. To live among the Green Lanterns. To become one of them.

Roy offered Connor a spot on The Outsiders. He could have used him too, especially with the recent shakeup of his team. But he knew even that was too close to home. Kyle recommended to the other Lanterns that Connor's place was with them.

They agreed. Guy knew he could be an effective leader for the new recruits. So did John and Hal. They just weren't sure that he'd accept their offer. They thought it would be best if Kyle was the one to approach him.

Then again, how many would turn down the most powerful weapon in the universe?

Connor definitely had a lot on his mind though. Mia just recently handed in her arrows. She too came to a realization. She decided that it was okay to live with H.I.V.--but as a regular girl. Her superhero days were done. And she's a better person for it.

She still lives with Ollie, goes to school and helps out at the Star City Community Center. It was there that fate stepped in. She wanted to have a fundraiser for the center. So she led the effort for the first Star City Community Day. There was a 5K run, a bunch of food vendors, games for the kids and a flea market.

Ollie told her that there was a load of junk in his attic, so anything she wanted and thought she could sell, was hers. As Mia was rummaging around, she came upon a trunk. She went through it to see if there was anything of value. She came across a framed picture. She recognized Ollie right off the bat. She didn't know who the woman was in the picture. Then there was the baby. She assumed the baby was Connor. And it was.

The next day, during breakfast, Ollie asked Mia if she found anything useful for the flea market. She had. And then she mentioned Connor's baby picture.

Connor nearly choked on his piece of toast. Connor didn't think he heard her right. He looked in Ollie's direction, but Ollie was facing the stove cooking his eggs.

Ollie had hoped Connor didn't hear what Mia had just said. He didn't turn around, hoping the comment would just pass. But of course, he knew it wouldn't.

Connor asked her what she said. Mia repeated herself. He then asked her to show him the picture. Still, as far as Connor could tell, no reaction from Ollie. He was still cooking the eggs.

Mia and Connor went to the attic. Mia pointed towards the trunk where the picture could be found. Connor opened it. Mia didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that tears were streaming down Connor's face.

Realization. Connor realized that Ollie lied to him. That he's been harboring the same lie for years. Ollie made Connor believe that he didn't know about him--his very existence--until much later in life. But of course that wasn't true. The picture proved it. Ollie knew--was there--from the very beginning.

Ollie was at the doorway with tears down his face as well. Before, it was a question of when. Now, with the picture Connor held in his hands, it became a question of why.

Why did Ollie keep this from Connor all these years? Connor wanted to know. Ollie tried to explain the best he could. Connor heard his explanation. He felt like striking him, but he didn't.

He just walked away.

Kyle found him--with G'Nort in tow--on a park bench. They talked while G'Nort chased squirrels. Kyle listened to his friend. He offered him a place to stay. A place to live. A place where he would mean something.

He offered him a ring.

Just like Mia, Connor put down his arrows. And chose a fresh start. A new beginning.

Connor Hawke, Green Arrow was no more. You can call him Connor Hawke, Green Lantern now.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor approached Roy while taking a break from his daily tutorial with his fellow Green Lanterns. As it was the case for Kyle, Connor's appearance differs from the last meeting between the two. He shaved his head, something he's done before.

"Back to the chrome dome look, I see," Harper said in jest.

"Yeah. I told Kilowog to take a little off the top. I guess he got carried away," said Hawke with a grin. "It's good to see you Roy."

"Showing them a few moves?" asked Harper.

"Part of the overall training," explained Hawke. "We're trying to show them that they can't always rely on their rings. That they'll have something to fall back on if the need arises. I'm showing them how to fight in hand-to-hand combat, while Shiro Nova shows them the best way to disable an opponent with the simplest of weapons."

Shiro Nova was once a bounty hunter. One of those bounties was the head of Kyle Rayner. His family was threatened at the time however. Kyle was able to help him out and from that time forward, instead of being adversaries, they fought side by side. Kyle offered him a new career opportunity and a place where he and his family could live and always be protected. Shiro Nova accepted and became a Green Lantern. He brought his wife and two daughters to Mogo.

"I wonder what's keeping Kyle. He told us that he'd meet us out here," said Harper.

"Anya, why don't you take Roy up to Kyle's quarters and see what's the holdup," said Hawke. "I have this lesson to complete. I'll catch up with you in a bit."

So Roy and Anya went to the main building and took the elevator to Kyle's room. They're right outside his door when they hear voices.

"You're heading to Earth now? You're bringing me along, right?"

"You're always with me. It's not like I have to save you a seat. Wherever I go, you're not any further than an arm's reach."

"Mogo, who's in Kyle's room?" asked Savenlovich.

"I can't determine that," responded Mogo. "There always some kind of interference when it comes to Kyle's quarters. I can't get any readings. I can't even tell when he's in there."

"And using a glass won't help ya any either, you poozers." With that statement, neither Anya nor Roy had the need to turn around to see whose voice that was.

Kilowog.

"Do you know what's going on and who's in there?" asked Harper.

"That's just Kyle working on his dialogue. For his next book I would gather," said Kilowog. "When he was blind, Kyle would just dictate his words into a computer. I guess he's just used to doing it that way."

Just as soon as Kilowog made that last comment, Kyle stepped out of his quarters with suitcases in hand. Well, in the hands of a construct that looked like Gorilla Grodd in a bellhop's uniform.

"Hey guys. I'm all set. I'll just send Grodd to your ship Roy to take care of my things. Before we go, I think we should head over to Warriors. There are some people who'd like to see you, I bet."


	4. Chapter 4

Warriors. For the uninitiated, it used to be Guy's bar on Earth. Parallax wiped it out during a visit.

It relocated. It's a place where Green Lanterns and their families or partners can unwind, congregate and have a brew. Or a few. Visitors are welcome of course, just as long as somebody vouches for them.

And Guy isn't the sole-proprietor anymore. He has a partner. Not another GL. His fiance.

Her name is Grace Choi. She was once an Outsider, recruited by Roy. She used to provide security for Chaney's, a club for metahumans in Metropolis. So the bar scene is old hat for her.

Everyone knows not to mess with her. And not because her husband-to-be is one of the leaders of the Green Lantern Corps. She can put you on your behind without anyone's assistance. She's incredibly strong and will gladly prove it.

She helps Guy out running the place. And she's in charge when Guy is on leave fighting whoever, wherever. But ask anyone, she's always in charge regardless if Guy is there or not.

Grace heard that Roy was coming. She was looking forward to seeing him. They had a thing once. Then again, you probably could say that with any female on the planet Earth when it came to Mr. Harper. And she'll tell you that the name Speedy didn't apply when they got together.

"About damn time you guys got here," said Guy Gardner, as Roy, Kyle, Kilowog and Anya enter Warriors. "We were thinking that you left without even saying hello."

"Good to see you too, Guy," said Harper, as they exchanged a handshake. "Where's your beautiful bride-to-be?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he was engulfed by an enormous bear hug courtesy of Miss Choi. "It's great to see you Roy," said Choi. "It's been a while."

"Good to see you too, Grace," said Harper. "How 'bout a round before we shove off, Kyle?" asked Harper.

"Fine by me," replied Rayner. "I guess the others are in the back?" said Rayner to Gardner.

"Yeah, losing their shirts again, no doubt," replied Gardner to a grinning Rayner. "Ah, here come some of the boys now."

Lobo. Garl Rathbone. Hammeroon. And Connor-- laughing. "So, I take it you guys didn't do too well," said Rayner.

"No, they didn't," replied Hawke. "Of course I don't partake, but it's fun to watch just the same," commented Hawke.

"I don't want to talk about it. Who's buying?" asked Lobo.

"I think it's those Earth-rules. No way we'd be losing like this any other way," said Hammeroon. "One day one of us will win. Jack is still back there giving it his all, but his stack is slowly depleting each hand. Guy, there should be a rule that only GLs are aloud back there."

"Sorry, buddy. Anyone with the cash is allowed," said Gardner.

Jack T. Chance, another Green Lantern whose power was restored, enters the main bar area. "Another day, another lost dollar," said Chance.

"We gotta go back to house rules, Jack," said Hammeroon. "That's your room for cryin' out loud."

"Ahhh, that's the beauty of gambling, isn't it?" chuckled Chance. "She won't even let me deal. We'll get her one of these days. And when we do, we'll be back in business."

"Here comes the winner now," said Rayner. "Mom, you need to let these guys win a hand every now and then. They won't come back if they always run out of money."


	5. Chapter 5

Roy and Kyle are heading back to Earth to attend Kyle's friend's funeral. This is the first time they have had to talk to one another, without anyone around. Catch up time.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about getting your sight back," said Harper. "Being friends and all, you know. Everyone's going to be really excited to hear the news."

"Everyone already knows," replied Rayner.

"What do you mean everybody knows?" asked Harper.

"I mean everybody. Alan. John. And Hal, of course. Superman. Batman. Wally. Whoever I didn't talk to directly, the others informed them," said Rayner.

"And when were you going to tell me?" asked Harper.

"Listen, Roy. You were on that covert mission of yours. I couldn't get the word out to you. Anyway, I wanted to be the one to tell you. Plastic Man thought this was the perfect way to do it," said Rayner.

"Wait a minute," responded Harper. "Plastic Man knew before me? Now I've heard everything."

"So...how did it happen?" asked Harper.

"It happened just like the way my sight was taken away. There was a flash of green light and my sight was restored," said Rayner. "It's weird. When Ganthet first approached me in that alley way, there was a flash of green light. When Darkseid struck me--his final blow as we found out--all I saw was a green flash."

"Honestly, I always thought Superman would be the one to do him in," said Harper. "I still can't believe Lianna's involvement with the whole thing."

"Before it was one of their corpsmen that betrayed them. This time around, it was one of their own," said Rayner. "We never could figure out how Lianna grew to adulthood in such a short time span. Ganthet couldn't even fathom a guess.

"And then when she attempted to kill me--you can say there was definitely something off. Luckily I was able to will myself to Terry. I didn't know if that would even work, but that's what a good imagination will do for you.

"Ganthet was caught off guard when I told him what had happened. It wasn't an edict from him, he assured me. We both took it upon ourselves to find out what happened to her. And see what needed to be done.

"We soon learned that Darkseid had a hand in Lianna's growth spurt. Desaad, who I've dealt with in the past, was instructed by Darkseid to capture Lianna and use her as a weapon against the Guardians and the Green Lanterns. She was programmed to wipe us out. With Desaad's experimentation, her maturation process was kicked into high gear.

"Everything came to a head on Apokolips, during the crisis. We knew it wasn't Lianna's fault. She just didn't have any control to what was happening to her. To what she did. She was basically a puppet, with Desaad directly--and Darkseid indirectly--pulling the strings. Ganthet didn't see any way around it. He had to end her life. For the sake of all life. For the sake of her own. He doesn't talk about it, but everyone knew it had to happen."

"The Guardians really stepped it up that day," said Harper. "To get the Manhunters to help us was unbelievable."

"They always had the ability to regain control of them. They're powered by the same energy that flows through our rings," responded Rayner. "They're agents of order, much like we Green Lanterns are. We just have different views towards sentient life. They took it to those Parademons though. At first it was a stalemate between them. But the Manhunters just wore them down. Machine versus, well whatever a Parademon is--the machines won. It was like a prize fight with the Manhunters coming away with the victory by points."

"It seemed like everyone and their mother responded to the call," said Harper. "I guess they had to really. It was either show up or die. Not much of an option there. Even--and to my surprise--Lobo joined the fray. But making him a Lantern, Kyle? Forgive the pun, but I just didn't see it."

"Well, he is the last of his race," said Rayner. "But you said it yourself. He showed up. He fought with us. Side-by-side. Maybe he got tired of the throw downs he's had with Superman, I don't know. Maybe he wanted to throw down with someone else. All I know is, he showed up. And that's enough for me. Trust me, John was skeptical. A lot of the Lanterns were--and probably still are. But he and Hammeroon make a great duo. They got that bounty hunter commonality and all too, so maybe that's why they work so well together."

"How is John?" asked Harper. "He did a great job with designing your base."

"And he had a hand in Warriors too," added Rayner. "Ever since he brought Tyler on as a partner, Shining Light Architecture has really risen to new heights. It's good too that he can count on Tyler to carry on with the business when he's away. Again, another perfect fit."

"Speaking of 'perfect fits,' is that what you and Anya are?" asked Harper.

"No," said Rayner. "I know that. And more importantly, she knows it as well. We've been there for each other over the years, sure. We grew close. I care for her, as she cares for me. But we know it's not a wedding bells kind of thing."

"Speaking of which, you didn't make the ceremony for you know who," said Harper.

"You mean, Mrs. Double Hyphenated?" responded Rayner with a smile.

"Jenny-Lynn Hayden-Sato," said Harper. "Imagine that on a business card. I know you guys didn't end up on a good note, but I'm sure she would have wanted you there."

"I sent my regards and I talked to Alan about it," said Rayner. "With everything going on, with my blindness--I just wasn't at peace with myself at the time. I didn't want to see anybody, didn't want anybody to see me.

"It's something my Mom told me once. You need to be at peace with your past before you can figure out what your future's going to be.

"I never truly dealt with my feelings of Alex. She was always there in the back of my mind. It took being blind to see my future. I was too trapped in the past to be good for anybody.

"I couldn't draw anymore, but I found out that I could write. Just because I was blind, it didn't mean my imagination stopped. My brain was filled with ideas that wanted to come out. But I needed something more. I just didn't know what at the time. I needed another outlet. Sculpting came into my head and I just figured why not.

"After I got past my thoughts of Alex, there were thoughts for Donna. I thought she was the one too. But after more reflection, I knew that wasn't the case. I was able to see Donna in my mind and made a sculpture of her. For her. For me.

"While sculpting I could see what my future was. It wasn't with Alex, of course. It wasn't with Donna. And it wasn't with Jenny. I realized that. I felt tears down my face. That's something I haven't felt for a long time. I didn't even cry when I lost my sight. I just accepted that. I found out that I needed to accept other things as well. I was finally at peace with myself.

"An odd thing happened. That flash of green light. I regained my sight that instant."


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle Rayner is back on Earth, paying tribute to a friend that has passed on. It's a small gathering of friends and family at the park, where he wanted his ashes distributed along the base of a tree, the strong oak that was next to the bench he often sat on while he let the sun's rays warm his face as he would feed the pigeons and listen to passers-by.

Kyle sees some familiar faces. Present and former tenants of his old Bleeker Street apartment building in Greenwich Village were there.

Of course, Radu Stancu is there. He's the landlord of the building and if you ask Kyle, he'll tell you that Radu makes the best cup of Joe in all of New York. His coffee shop was like a second home to Kyle. Radu is a trusted friend of Kyle's. He knew that Kyle was Green Lantern. He never told a soul. Kyle wasn't even aware that he knew--until Radu mentioned it. Again, a trusted friend.

Kyle sees that Allison, who still lives on the third floor, made it as well. She's a very well-known model now, gracing many a cover page. Some acting opportunities have come her way as well, thanks to Nathan.

Nathan was a film student when Kyle was a struggling free lance artist. He calls L.A. home nowadays, with the title of film director as his occupation. He started off with a few Indy films, that all made a modest profit for the studios that distributed them. He helmed a major action film and he has his pick now of what movies he'd like to direct. He's looking at a sci-fi property--one that is very dear to Kyle--and thinks it will be the next Star Wars.

John Stewart is also there, along with Tyler and May.

Tyler Hutchence. He was Kyle's best friend, before Kyle became Green Lantern anyway. He had a drinking problem, but sought help for his addiction. Kyle was able to hook him up with John and Shining Light Architecture. He started off as a salary employee, but he is now his partner. May was at one time a bartender serving up drinks to Tyler at his favorite watering hole. She became his sponsor and over the years they became close. They're married now and life couldn't be any better for the two of them.

Kyle notices that Terry hasn't shown up yet. But he figures that he's pretty busy these days with the campaign for the open New Jersey Senate seat. It would've been nice to see his friend though.

"Cleveland...I'm going to miss you buddy," said Rayner.

Cleveland Rose. When they first met, Kyle thought that they couldn't be any more different. Differences in age and race were obvious ones. But over time, they both saw in each other that they had quite a few similarities. They became good friends. They even had a musical exchange--Cleveland's jazz and blues for Kyle's rock and hip hop. But the sounds from Cleveland's sax emanating through his apartment floor were ones that could connect to any individual. They were vibrant, yet soothing. Alive, yet relaxed.

When doubts arose in Kyle's mind when he was without sight, he reminisced about his friend Cleveland. He thought of the adversities Cleveland had to overcome during his life. Instead of doubt and self-loathing, Kyle would find inspiration through his friend.

The ceremony was over and Radu invited everyone back to the shop for coffee.

Kyle was walking along the path that led out of the park when Allison came by his side.

"It's been a long time," she said. "Got a new look I see."

"Bit of a change," replied Rayner as he stroked his goatee.

"Are you in town long?" she asked.

"I'll be around for a little while. Have some business to take care of, some people I need to see," responded Rayner.

"That's good. Maybe we can catch up. Nathan said I'll have a part in his next movie. I'm pretty excited," she said.

"Yeah, things seem to be rolling along. I never thought that something I wrote would become a movie," said Rayner. "It is pretty exciting."

The two are outside Radu's Coffee when Allison asked Kyle if he would rather have coffee up at her place. Kyle accepted. He hasn't been in the building since he found Jade with another guy. That wasn't one of Kyle's best days.

But of course, he has moved on since then.

Kyle has always been attracted to Allison. She's a model--who wouldn't? And she always was a little flirtatious with him. She posed for him once and everyone was going good, until they got interrupted. That was a bad day too, but again, that's behind them.

Neither of them were dating anyone. Both are attracted to the other. And Allison didn't have any coffee.

Two hours later they head down to Radu's. Radu was there with Tyler and Mia still, but everyone else had left. Radu poured them all some coffee when Kyle got a call from John.

"Kyle--it's Terry," said John. "He's dead."


	7. Chapter 7

John arrived back to his apartment and flipped on the television. He couldn't believe what he was hearing at first, that Terry Berg was attacked in his residence by an unknown assailant.

His campaign spokesperson, Jai Lee, was trying to keep his composure as he read a statement from Terry's parents, asking for privacy during this horrible ordeal.

Of course, that wasn't going to happen. Terry was a public figure. He was a gay man running for the open New Jersey Senate seat.

There have been protests leading up to an election that is still a month away. Religious groups protested daily in front of his campaign office. They were opposed to the civil unions he proposed. There were even death threats.

John called Kyle immediately and told him to meet him. He didn't know what to expect from Kyle, what kind of reaction he would have. He thought he would've went ballistic after hearing the news, but was surprised how subdued he was. There wasn't even a hint of inflection in his voice as they talked.

They went to the authorities to get whatever information they could. They were told that there wasn't any sign of forced entry. They surmised that he was stabbed by one of his own kitchen knives, as one was missing from his cutlery set on the counter top. Multiple times. They were interviewing those close to him. They were developing a few leads based on the information they gathered thus far.

The authorities learned that he had an argument with his ex-boyfriend, David, a week before his murder. There was a heated exchange in Terry's office. His campaign workers noticed tears on David's face as he left, slamming the door behind him. David, as they put it, was a "person of interest."

There was a knock on John's door. It was Jade. She saw the news report. She wanted to know what she could do. What the plan of action was.

"We're going to let the authorities do their job," responded Rayner.

They went to his funeral, along with countless others. They thought the family was going to keep it private, but the Bergs opened it up to the public. Terry affected a lot of people's lives. Mrs. Berg wanted to give them a chance to say their farewells.

Merayn, who's been a part of the D.E.O. for several years now, came. She would've been at John's side, if she thought he needed to be comforted. But Onyx filled that role nowadays. They've been together for about a year now.

Jade was with her husband and Alan.

There were people from Feast Magazine. Campaign staff. Friends of his from the gay community. Radu and other tenants from the apartment. Allison. Lee and Li. People he didn't even know. Even the Republican and Democrat nominees for the Senate seat. They knew a photo op when one presented itself to them.

David was there as well.

David was at the Bergs' side. The authorities got a statement from him the day before. They let him go because there wasn't any evidence to hold him.

He was obviously distraught.

After the ceremony, they went to the Berg's residence. Before they entered the house, Kyle pulled David aside to ask him a few questions of his own.

"Kyle, I could never do anything to Terry," he said. "I loved him."

"What was the argument about then. The one you had with him a week ago?" inquired Rayner.

"We were having some problems," he responded. "The campaign really took a toll on him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to continue or not. His Dad and Mom were being harassed. Hang-ups at all hours. Vandalism. Threats. He was used to it. But he didn't want to put his parents through that.

"It took a toll on our relationship. We took a break. But that's all it was. I wanted to stay by his side, no matter what. But Terry just didn't want anything to happen to me.

"I told him I wasn't going to run away this time...that I wouldn't leave him again."

"So that was the last time you saw him?" asked Rayner.

"No, it wasn't. I saw him the day before he was murdered," he answered. "We talked everything out. He wanted me with him. He even..."

"What?" said Rayner.

"He even thought that we should be together...as partners, for life. He wanted to have a civil union between the two of us," he said. "We were going to announce our plans in a couple of days."

Kyle saw the pain David was going through and knew that he couldn't have been responsible for Terry's murder.

Kyle offered his condolences to Mrs. Berg. She told him that Mr. Berg was in Terry's old room.

Kyle knocked on the door and opened it.

"Mr. Berg, I'm so sorry for your loss," said Kyle.

"I'd rather be alone," he said.

Kyle decided to leave him with his thoughts, but before he could close the door fully, Mr. Berg said, "If the cops find who did this...if you find the person...just give me five minutes alone. Five minutes. That's all I ask. Because...no matter what I thought...what I felt...what anyone else said about him...He was my boy."

"He was my boy."

Kyle headed towards the stairs. Something caught his attention outside. Someone. He looked out the second floor window. He saw a guy with red hair. He was wearing a black trench coat. He was looking up towards Kyle. With a smirk on his face.

Alex Nero.


	8. Chapter 8

"I figured you'd be in town," said Nero. "New look I see. It looks like I'm looking into a mirror. Without the goatee, of course."

"Let's take a walk Alex," said Rayner.

"You know I'm not the one who did this," said Nero.

"No. I know you didn't," replied Rayner.

"Then again, someday down the line I probably would have," said Nero coldly. "I guess someone saved me the trouble."

Kyle didn't respond and just kept walking.

"I had to laugh when I saw that you made the best sellers' list," said Nero. "Really, Kyle--Ring Lords?"

Kyle grinned.

"That's not professional jealousy, is it Alex?" commented Rayner. "Just because Demon Light didn't quite make it as far as my book, you have no reason to be ashamed."

"Ahh, you saw my initial foray into horror--as far as books go anyway," said Nero. "Do you like my pseudonym?"

"Alexis Baak. Clever," said Rayner. "Thanks for letting me know of your return."

Nero snorted.

"I see that not only did you take a female name, but you're wearing a piece of jewelry along with it," said Rayner, motioning to Nero's hand.

"Yes, we're forming a band," said Nero. "It's not like your Corps. or anything. What is it up to, 7200? Factor in losing a few here and there.

"Sinestro wanted to have a few recruits of his own. It's just a handful of us now. You'll encounter us soon enough. But first I had some business to take care of here on Earth."

"Needed to cash a check?" said Rayner.

"No, Kyle," said Nero. "It's family business."

"Say again?" said Rayner. "Last time I checked you took care of that long ago."

"You're referring to my parents' deaths?" said Nero. "Here's the thing, they weren't my parents."

"Well, my mother was," Nero continued. "She gave birth to me, but the man who I thought was my father--wasn't. I wasn't his seed it turned out.

"That's why I killed them. They were lying to me my entire life. The whore, I once called mother, had an affair. It was a one time thing she told 'dad.' She went out on one of those ladies nights with her whore friends and got drunk. She ended up with some clown and got preggers.

"The poor sap I called dad, couldn't have children, so he saw it as a blessing at the time. You believe that? A blessing! Little that he knew...who 'mom' met that night.

"Then the day before my parents met their demise, they got a visit from my real father. He had a gun with him and was going to kill us all. But before he pulled the trigger, good ol' Pop told him how grateful he was, while he was pleading for our lives.

"Dad couldn't stop laughing at this guy's story. Everything's a joke to him. He just kept on laughing. He was laughing so much that he put the gun on the mantle, as he grabbed his sides. He left laughing.

"The thing is, he left the gun behind. Maybe my parents were still in shock. They didn't even touch the gun. They never saw the sunrise either.

"So you know who your father is?" Rayner interjected.

"You know him too, Kyle," replied Nero. "I know him as Dad. You and your kind know him by his other name."

"He's the Joker. I'm heading to Gotham to say hello."


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a few weeks now and Terry Berg's murder remains unsolved. They know how he died. They know he died some time in the evening, the night before he was found. They just don't know the who. As for why, take your pick.

Radu brings Jade a cup of coffee over to the booth where she's joined by John, Onyx and Kyle.

"Where are the police at in their investigation?" inquired Jade.

"They seem to be hitting nothing but dead ends," responded Stewart. "They looked at a member of a religious group who was sending threatening letters to Terry's campaign office. It turned out she was 70 something year old. She wouldn't have been able to do it."

"They also looked at a co-worker of Terry's father," added Onyx. "He always rode Mr. Berg at work about Terry. He was laid off not too long before Terry's murder. They thought maybe he had something to do with it. But they ruled him out. His wife told the police that his butt has been planted on the recliner since he lost his job. The only time he got up, she said, was when he had to go to the bathroom or needed a cold one. So his alibi is pretty tight. Not to mention that I doubt Terry would let him into his home, if for some reason he came a knocking on his door."

"How about his political opponents?" asked Jade.

"No. They checked both of them out--and their staffs," answered Stewart. "They were both ahead of Terry in the polls and didn't think much of his chances anyway. Neither saw him as a threat."

"But, the police are still looking at David," said Jade.

"He's the only one who meets the timeline," answered Stewart. "He saw Terry the day before. He had an argument with him. We all know he didn't have anything to do with it. Terry's people even had that press conference for him, saying that he and Terry were going to have a civil union and that in no way do they think he had anything to do with it, timeline or not."

Kyle hasn't said anything during this exchange. Jade wondered if her presence brought upon this silence. Maybe he just felt too uncomfortable with her being there, she thought. John was worried that his friend was holding onto his emotions and not letting anyone in. Terry meant a lot to him and his death...his murder...well, Stewart thought it would've been hard to control Kyle during this ordeal. But he got nary a response from him.

Later at John's apartment.

Kerry is in John's guest bedroom watching TV. Another broadcast of Terry's murder flashes across the screen.

"They still haven't found anything about your boy, huh, Rayner?"

"No not a thing."

"They're looking at it all wrong, if you ask me."

"I don't think anyone has. I know I didn't."

"All I'm saying is that David character couldn't have done it."

"Is that right Columbo?"

"He's too much of a pretty boy, Rayner. A weakling. He wouldn't of had the guts to do it. And if he did, the cops would've found him at the scene crying his eyes out. Nah, he's not the one. Not lover boy."

With that, Rayner stood up.

"Where're ya going?"

"Just need to step out."

The Bergs' residence, where David has been staying lately. Terry's mother wanted him to stay there.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mrs. Berg, but could I speak to David?" asked Rayner.

"Sure, Kyle," responded Mrs. Berg. "He's in the kitchen."

Kyle stepped in and entered the kitchen. He saw David fiddling with his fork, hardly touching the apple pie before him.

"Would you like a slice?" asked Mrs. Berg.

"No thank you," said Rayner.

"David, who all knew about you and Terry and the whole marriage thing?" asked Rayner.

"Just me and him, I thought anyway," responded David, not looking up. "But his people must have known because they mentioned it at the press conference. I didn't know they were going to mention it, let alone even know about it."


	10. Chapter 10

13th and Arch. Maplewood, New Jersey. The address of Terry's campaign office. Former campaign office now. The lease is up at the end of the month. Pretty much everything has been cleared out now, with the exception of a few things. The only thing left is Terry's desk, chair and a few campaign posters and buttons.

Campaign spokesperson Jai Lee is sitting at the desk. Terry had big dreams. He was always an idealistic person. He hoped for a better future.

That future was supposed to be with David. But Terry's life was taken from him before they could make that commitment official.

Sure, not in the eyes of those whose religious beliefs wouldn't let them. Not those who had nothing but hatred _for their kind_. Who didn't agree with their _lifestyle._

Some couldn't understand...wouldn't understand...that it's not a lifestyle.

It is just life.

It was Terry's life. David's. Those that took part in the campaign. Those that read the newspapers. Watched the television. Went online looking for the most recent poll update.

Looking for hope. For happiness. Everything that's afforded to any other individual.

Kyle Rayner. Terry's friend. Those around him were waiting for him to explode. To implode. To...anything.

He remained calm. He was reserved. Some may have described him even being a little cold, not reacting the way they thought someone would, not reacting the way they thought he would. The old Kyle would have blown up, probably would've blown up the city looking for Terry's killer. But that Kyle is no longer.

The police have been at a standstill. Still thinking David was involved but they just didn't have the evidence to put the case to bed.

Kyle knew that David wasn't the one. He knew that he wasn't the killer. David loved Terry.

So did his killer.

That's why Kyle is at 13th and Arch.

Kyle already scanned Terry's office. He knows that the murder weapon, the knife that was put into Terry's body multiple times, was in the bottom drawer of the desk.

Jai was looking at the poster of Terry on the wall, fiddling with a campaign button, crying.

"He deserved better, Jai," said Rayner.

Jai wasn't fiddling with the button anymore. He wasn't able to. Appearing out of nowhere was a pair of green handcuffs, ceasing any activity within his hands.

"I fell in love with him the first time I met him," said Lee. "I always knew he was the one for me."

Kyle remembered the first time he saw Jai. It was at Terry's 17th birthday party. Both Alan and Jade were there. Kyle remembered seeing the joy on Terry's face. Terry was so happy. Ecstatic is more appropriate of a description. No longer feeling ashamed of what he is, who he is. Having people like him around. Having another boy like him.

Jai was that boy.

Kyle recalled what Jade said to him while he watched the two of them dance...that "Terry's not calling it anything but hanging out with a boy he likes. And likes him back--I hope."

Terry wasn't aware of the feelings Jai had for him. He was as shy as any kid that age. Not knowing how to express himself. He so badly wanted to tell Terry. But just couldn't come up with the words. Everybody has probably been there once or twice...maybe even more in their lives. When those butterflies start to dance around in your stomach and creep up towards your throat, while you try to utter sometimes the even simplest of words to no avail. Unable to express the feelings one has for another. All Jai could muster was a smile whenever Terry was around.

After that party Jai went home. Went to his room and just cried. He couldn't understand why he couldn't say more. He thought to himself that Terry probably thought he was a loser. Oh why couldn't Terry have kissed him tonight, he thought to himself. He wanted it to happen. He thought that's what Terry wanted as well. He got angry at himself. He thought of how foolish he must have looked in front of Terry. He cried himself to sleep.

Jai saw Terry the next day. The next day after that. And so on. They were hanging out. But that was pretty much it. They've kept in contact and remained friends. But of course, Jai wanted more. He just never told Terry.

It burned him to see what had happened to Terry, being attacked while David ran the other way. He told himself he would've been at Terry's side. He visited Terry at the hospital.

He had nothing other than contempt for David. Every time he walked into the room, seeing David at Terry's bedside. He didn't have that right, he told himself. David shouldn't be the one getting comfort from Terry's mother every time he broke down and cried. He should've been there for Terry. He never understood how Terry could have forgiven David so easily. Why Terry didn't feel the anger he did towards David. David abandoned him and yet he was quick to pat his head and stroke his hair anytime David lowered his head onto Terry's chest.

He so wanted Terry to do that to him.

Time had passed. Terry traveled the country talking about tolerance for all people. Even more time had passed. There was an opening in the Senate. Jai urged Terry to give it a shot, even offering his time as a spokesperson for the campaign. Jai thought this was his chance. He never stopped thinking about Terry.

He felt those butterflies return when Terry and David had their argument. Jai would be there for his friend. He could finally tell Terry how much he loved him. How he would always be at his side.

"I went over to his place to discuss the campaign," explained Lee. "Terry was so happy. For a moment, I thought that happiness was because of me. But it was David. David. Always David."

Jai was seething with anger as he recalled the day's events.

"Terry told me how they had made up. What did he see in that guy? I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water...when...Terry said that they were going to be together...that they were going to have a ceremony and everything."

Jai's anger was replaced with a cold, blank stare.

"I don't know how the knife even got in my hand. It was just there. Terry's back was facing towards me. That's what he was doing you know. Turning his back on me. We could've had something. He was turning his back on what we could of had together."

"David didn't deserve him. He should have turned his back on David. Not me."


End file.
